Meet Me In Gotham
by KarenSturridge
Summary: Bella sempre foi uma grande fã de super heróis, principalmente do Batman. Após uma noite de bebedeira e sexo casual, ficou surpresa ao descobrir que o estranho que estava na sua cama era Edward Cullen, um jovem ator que havia acabado de ser escalado para viver o herói nos cinemas.
1. First Morning

**MEET ME IN GOTHAM**

**KarenSturridge & Izzy TwilightPwr**

**Sinopse: **Bella sempre foi uma grande fã de super heróis, principalmente do Batman. Após de uma noite de bebedeira e sexo casual, ficou surpresa ao descobrir que o estranho que estava na sua cama era Edward Cullen, um jovem ator que havia acabado de ser escalado para viver o herói nos cinemas.

_~ Forks, 15 anos atrás ~_

\- Bella, meu amor, tem certeza que você não prefere A Pequena Sereia? ou talvez a Barbie! olha que lindo, esses balões!

\- Mãe, não adianta. Eu amo o Batman! E vai ser a festa mais legal de todas.

Charlie e Renné se entreolharam; não adiantava argumentar. Bella, às vésperas de completar seus 8 anos de idade tinha personalidade suficiente para se diferenciar das menininhas de sua turma. Sua paixão por super heróis começara ainda mais nova, quando ela e Jacob, seu melhor amigo e vizinho, aprenderam a ler com as HQ's que Billy comprava para os dois. O que começou como uma diversão entre amigos, virou a paixão da vida da garota: Bella se apaixonou pelas histórias do homem morcego, seus vilões - e como ela amava as Sereias de Gotham! - e até as adaptações que vez ou outra ela e Jake viam escondidos.

Finalmente, ela teria sua festa de 8 anos do jeito que ela e seu melhor amigo planejaram: tudo em azul, preto e amarelo com um bolo enorme, um bat sinal na entrada e miniaturas dos vilões na mesa. Bella nunca esteve mais feliz!

_~ Seattle, dias atuais ~_

Mas de onde vinha aquele barulho infernal? Parecia uma sirene dentro da própria mente de Bella. Sua cabeça latejava e o barulho não parava; foi preciso mais um ou dois minutos de agonia para que ela percebesse que era do celular que vinha o alarme e que mal tinha dado seis da manhã. Bella esticou a mão para desligar o despertador do aparelho…

E congelou.

"Que seja Alice deitada do meu lado", ela pediu com medo de olhar a pessoa que dormia imóvel junto a ela.

Um vislumbre de pele branquinha e cabelos dourados fez a respiração de Bella travar e memórias da noite passada virem com toda força: ela e Alice dançando no clube, ela e o menino cantando Don't Want Me Baby a plenos pulmões, os beijos dentro do Uber, roupas no chão do quarto de Bella…

Ah, não.

Sim, ele era lindo. Na verdade, lindo não dava conta de explicar esse rapaz. Não que Bella fosse de se jogar fora, na verdade ela sabia usar o que tinha sido dado a ela pela Mãe Natureza. Mas sinceramente, não se encontram outros caras como… Qual o nome dele mesmo?

O sem nome em questão se mexeu, os músculos lisos ondulando sob o corpo maravilhoso. foco, Bella! As pálpebras dele tremeram e se abriram, revelando olhos verdes que tiraram o fôlego dela, mais uma vez.

\- Bom dia - até a voz dele era linda, misericórdia, homem.

\- Hm… bom dia! dormiu bem? - ela tentou soar casual, mas a voz subiu uma oitava.

\- Acho que sim… tirando a ressaca? Que horas são? Você teria um ibuprofeno? - Ele começou a soar meio em pânico.

\- Tenho sim, vou buscar. - Bella correu para o banheiro procurando o analgésico dentro da caixinha de remédio, tentando desesperadamente se lembrar o nome do modelo em sua cama. Ela encheu um copo de água e levou para ele com o comprimido.

\- Então… - como ela esqueceu o nome dele dessa forma? Espera, será que ele sequer tinha dito o nome? Amnésia alcóolica 1, 0 Bella.

\- Caso esse esforço todo seja pra tentar lembrar meu nome, pode me chamar de Anthony. - ele já estava vestindo as roupas apressadamente, olhando fixamente para o celular como se um milagre pudesse acontecer. - Desculpa incomodar, mas será que eu poderia usar seu carregador? É realmente urgente.

\- Claro, claro! Não precisa sair às pressas, vou preparar algo para comermos.

Bella tropeçou nos lençóis, catando um sutiã do chão e vestindo a calça do pijama. Ela ligou a cafeteira e colocou os waffles para esquentar, conferiu se ainda tinha leite suficiente e cereais no armário, parecia decente o suficiente. Já estava voltando ao quarto para chamar Anthony quando ele surgiu, os cabelos meio úmidos, cheirando a pasta de dente.

\- Espero que não tenha problema eu ter usado seu creme dental.

\- De forma alguma. senta aqui, o café já vai ficar pronto. será que você quer um pouco de bacon pra acompanhar…

\- Ei, calma! Tá mais do que bom, não precisava nem ter tido esse trabalho todo. - ele pegou uma caneca com o logo do batman nela e logo percebeu que tudo na cozinha tinha alguma relação com super heróis, desde o avental do Flash até o relógio do Homem Aranha na parede. - Cozinha maneira.

Bella ficou vermelha e fingiu estar ocupada com os waffles quentes.

\- Obrigada.

\- Sério, eu gosto de coisas geek também - ele olhava para a xícara com uma atenção exagerada - você tem bom gosto.

Eles tomaram café em silêncio, Anthony cada vez mais curioso em descobrir cada parte da cozinha e as inúmeras referências a Marvel e DC que haviam ali. Antes que eles terminassem, um toque de celular veio do quarto. Ele se desculpou e deixou Bella sozinha com os pensamentos da noite passada.

\- Isabella - ela sentiu um arrepio na espinha ao ouvir Anthony dizer seu nome - preciso ir. Meu irmão vai me matar se eu não chegar em casa o mais rápido possível.

\- Tudo bem. - ela colocou os pratos na pia e seguiu Anthony que ia em direção a porta da sala.

\- Escuta… - ele parou, encarando ela muito sério - A noite passada foi incrível, mas eu temo que isso não possa se repetir. - Ele deu uma olhada nervosa para a sala, também repleta de objetos ligados ao mundo dos quadrinhos - Eu gostei demais do que tivemos, e obrigada pelo café.

Bella pensou em expulsá-lo porta a fora. Que homem emocionado, ela não estava pedindo ele em namoro, sequer pediu o telefone dele. Mas ele tinha algo tão doce e aqueles olhos verdes… era impossível, Bella não ia fazer ignorância gratuita aquela hora da manhã.

\- Tudo bem, Anthony. foi realmente uma ótima noite, eu me diverti bastante. Até qualquer dia.

\- Até, então. - Ele deu um beijo no rosto dela e saiu. O cheiro de menta e _dele_ ficaram impregnados nela.

Bella, a boba. quem fica atordoada com um caso de uma noite? e daí que ele era absurdamente lindo, não era o último homem da terra.

Mal eram sete da manhã, mas ela não iria conseguir dormir com toda aquela agitação. Decidiu então arrumar logo a cozinha e mandar uma mensagem para Alice. A amiga havia ido embora com o noivo logo cedo, deixando Bella dançando com Anthony na pista como se aquilo fosse a única coisa que importasse na vida.

Enquanto checava as redes sociais e esperava Alice responder, Bella ligou a TV e zapeou pelos canais; estava passando um especial de super heróis na TNT, o tipo de coisa que ela amava nos domingos pela manhã. entre os intervalos dos filmes dois comentaristas do canal falavam sobre a previsão para os próximos filmes de heróis, comentando o sucesso que Avengers Endgame ainda estava fazendo e o suspense que a DC estava fazendo para anunciar o ator que iria viver o Batman na próxima trilogia da franquia do homem morcego.

\- É, Fred, parece que o mistério acabou. Noite passada a DC finalmente cansou de enrolar os fãs e surpreendeu a todos com a escolha de um novato para viver nosso Bruce Wayne. - o comentarista parecia bastante animado enquanto o tweet oficial da DC e uma foto do autor era mostrada na tela. - O jovem Edward Cullen, que até agora não estrelou nenhuma grande produção de Hollywood, foi o escolhido como o próximo Batman. Enquanto todos os trending topics não param de falar nisso, as mensagens de haters surgem na mesma proporção.

Fred, o outro comentarista, balançou a cabeça e respondeu numa voz afetada.

\- As pessoas se acham todas críticas de cinema, Dan! Heath Ledger sofreu o mesmo ataque quando foi escolhido como Joker, o próprio Chris Evans foi rechaçado várias vezes! Sou a favor de darmos uma chance ao Edward e ver o que o rapaz pode fazer!

O som parecia estar vindo de debaixo d'água. Bella encarava a tela fixamente e não entendia mais uma palavra que os comentaristas diziam. A foto na TV mostrava os mesmos olhos verdes que a encaravam menos de meia hora atrás.

Anthony, o cara da noite passada, era Edward Cullen.

Ele era o Batman.

-x-

**Eu nem acredito que vim parar aqui, sinceramente viu? Obrigada Izzy, por idealizar o plot e me fazer ignorar as demandas da vida acadêmica e escrever isso aqui. Espero de coração que vocês gostem e que dê tudo certo nesse rolê. Como disse minha consagrada Michelle: o que a Warner não dá, a gente inventa hashtag Vem Battinson.**


	2. Thoughts

**PoV Edward**

Cochilei em cima dos papéis pelo que parecia ser a terceira vez naquela tarde, Carlisle pigarreou e me olhou com uma cara nada agradável.

\- Edward, mano, você não prefere descansar um pouco? Você não me parece bem… - Se Emmett, aéreo como sempre, percebeu que havia algo de errado comigo, então eu estava de fato acabado de cansaço pra valer.

\- É só uma enxaqueca, não estou me sentindo muito bem desde que acordei.

\- Tudo bem, filho. Vamos parar um pouco, tome um remédio e vá se deitar. - Carlisle reuniu os papéis na mesma e nos deixou a sós. Foi apenas o tempo de Emmett confirmar que ninguém nos ouvia para ele começar o bombardeio de perguntas:

\- Quer dizer que você se encheu de cachaça, dormiu fora e agora dá a desculpa da enxaqueca? Me conte tudo.

\- Primeiramente: que fofoqueiro. E depois, eu tive uma noite excelente, mas dormimos muito pouco e teve muito álcool… - Não consegui controlar o bocejo - Eu sequer peguei o número dela, Emm. E ela era tão linda e colecionava coisas de super heróis, você acredita nessa coincidência? - Aquilo não saía da minha cabeça, era como um quarto de uma criança de 7 anos, mas de uma forma super legal.

\- Agora pronto, você vai ficar todo emocionado só porque é parte da Liga da Justiça e a garota tem umas decorações geeks vocês estão destinados um ao outro? - Emmett debochou, mas ele me olhava curioso, esperando por mais informações.

\- Tudo que eu sei é que ela se chama Isabella, nós tivemos momentos incríveis que não, eu não vou te contar - Emmett deu um muxoxo, uma criança contrariada no corpo de um homem daquele tamanho -, eu queria ao menos ter o contato dela. Você acha que a Rose faria esse favor para mim?

Emmett levantou, revirando os olhos.

\- Eu tenho uma lista de razões pelas quais isso seria uma péssima ideia, desde o fato de você ser uma pessoa ocupada, que viaja o tempo inteiro, até sua falta de ética em obrigar minha esposa a descobrir informações privadas de cidadãos americanos. Mas eu sou seu irmão, então vou te ajudar. Quantas Isabellas existem em Seattle? Não deve ser tão difícil.

Eu não ia deixar Emmett saber o quanto aquela menina tinha mexido comigo, nem mesmo ela deveria saber, já que nem meu nome verdadeiro eu usei. Vai ver eu não servia para esses casos de uma noite só. De qualquer forma, não tinha muito a perder.

Meu celular tocou, um dos produtores do filme novamente. Confesso que quando Carlisle me conseguiu o teste, eu não estava nem um pouco confiante, a quantidade de atores experientes de Hollywood que tinham naquele set foi suficiente para me fazer suar frio. Qual não foi a minha surpresa quando eles marcaram uma chamada de vídeo me parabenizando e dizendo que o papel era meu e eles estavam animados para ver caras novas em personagens consagrados.

Como se não bastasse o peso do mundo inteiro sobre mim, é claro.

Era sim a realização de um sonho, qual é: que garoto nunca quis ser o Batman? Dona Esme era testemunha dos meus inúmeros aniversários e Halloweens fantasiado como algum super herói, posando orgulhosamente para as fotos. E era mais ainda a realização do sonho de um jovem ator saído de Chicago que mal conseguia papéis em comerciais e pequenas séries de TV, ser parte de um blockbuster esperado pelo mundo todo.

As críticas viriam, o hate também, eu não era ingênuo a ponto de achar que ia ser amado logo de cara. A produtora decidiu divulgar ontem a noite a notícia nas mídias sociais, e tínhamos ido beber para comemorar. Entre a liberação do meu nome como o homem morcego e acordar na cama de Isabella, eu ainda não havia conseguido verificar meu celular direito, apenas as mensagens urgentes de Emmett perguntando onde eu estava.

Aquela não era hora de pensar na parte negativa. Esfreguei meus olhos, sentindo os efeitos das poucas horas de sono começarem a cobrar seu preço. Fui para o quarto já tirando os sapatos de qualquer jeito e me jogando na cama. Pensei em Isabella de novo, e seu corpo quente do meu lado de madrugada, o cabelo espalhado no travesseiro.

Eu precisava vê-la novamente.

Antes que o sono me vencesse, peguei o celular e mandei uma mensagem para Rosalie:

"_Já te falei que vc é a melhor cunhada do mundo?"_

Não precisei nem esperar para receber a resposta que eu queria, eu tinha muita sorte de ter Rose e Emm na minha vida. Rosalie Hale era presidente de um dos maiores institutos de pesquisa em tecnologia dos Estados Unidos e prestava serviço para o FBI, a CIA, a NASA e até órgãos internacionais. A mulher era loira, linda, deslumbrante e uma gênia da computação. Além de ser uma cozinheira fantástica, Rose tinha o talento para hackear qualquer coisa que você precisasse.

"_meu ursão já falou comigo, bruce wayne. até o jantar vou ver o que consigo para você."_

"_você é a melhor, te amo!"_

"_aceito seu pagamento em forma de autógrafo do dicaprio, bjs"_

Mal consegui colocar o celular no criado mudo antes de apagar. Sorrindo feito um bobo.

**-xx-**

**PoV Bella**

\- Calma, Bells, respira e tenta ser coerente. Vamos de novo: eu entendi que tem a ver com o Batman, café, festa…? - Alice me olhava como se eu fosse uma forma de vida alienígena falando uma língua completamente nova.

\- Alice, presta atenção: lembra de ontem a noite? O garoto da boate? - Ruborizei lembrando dos detalhes da noite passada - Nós dormimos juntos, foi incrível, Allie. Mas até aí tudo bem.

\- Frases que precedem a desgraça… - Alice riu.

\- Depois que nós tomamos café, ele precisou ir embora. Então eu sentei pra assistir televisão e tavam falando do novo Batman… e apareceu uma foto dele na TV, Alice! Eu transei com a porra do novo Batman! Qual a chance disso acontecer comigo?

Alice me encarou por uns três segundos antes de rir feito uma mula.

\- Bella, você ficou doida? Olha o que você tá falando - ela enxugava as lágrimas que escorriam do canto do olho -, como assim você e o Batman? que droga você usou a noite passada?

Eu levantei para buscar o notebook; claro que eu já tinha ido revirar a internet, pelo amor de Krypton, eu era parte da fanbase tanto da Marvel quanto da DC no twitter, eu sabia que estavam em processo de escolha para o próximo Batman, mas a notícia saiu ontem a noite, quando eu estava…

Com Edward.

Ele se apresentou como Anthony e eu não tinha motivo para desconfiar que ele teria mentido o nome. Mas depois de assistir a matéria sobre ele na TNT, fui direto para o Google e tudo fez sentido: Edward Anthony Masen Cullen era a nova promessa de Hollywood, e a internet estava surtada com o anúncio. Enquanto os machos nerds enchiam o saco, a maioria das pessoas estava animada para ver o trabalho de Edward, que até então só tinha atuado em papéis pequenos.

E eu havia sentado a noite inteira naquele homem. Que fase, Bella.

Mostrei tudo a Alice e ela me olhava boquiaberta.

\- Puta que pariu, Bella! Como você conseguiu essa proeza?

\- Alice, eu não sei, eu não sabia… - Bella começou a rir de nervoso, de novo. Aquilo era surreal - Nós sequer trocamos números de telefone.

\- A pessoa troca fluído corporais e não troca telefone, que situação hein, minha consagrada?

\- Ai Allie, ele é famoso, você acha que ele vai acreditar em mim? A partir de agora, qualquer uma pode ser uma fã doida ou alguém tentando se aproximar dele pra subir na vida, essas coisas.

Alice tirou o notebook do colo e me deu uma sacudida:

\- Isabella Swan, se você sequer cogitar ficar emocionada por macho eu mesma vou te encher de porrada. E outra, agora é ainda mais fácil de localizar ele. O que tá me deixando curiosa aqui é: foi tão bom assim a ponto de te fazer ir atrás dele?

Eu não queria dizer a Alice que alguma coisa em Anthony… Edward, que seja, me deixou afetada. Que eu queria vê-lo, só mais uma vez, só para saber que aquilo foi real.

\- Ah, Alice… acho que é só coisa de ego, eu queria ver ele de novo, mas nada demais.

\- Nada demais e você desesperada? Não minta para mim, Isabella! Tudo bem, eu sou sua melhor amiga e vou te ajudar, vamos ver como achar esse homem.

Bella suspirou, sem querer criar esperança, mas já pensando em atualizar seu user do twitter pra selinakylle.

-xx-

**N/A: Oi, gente! primeiro eu queria pedir mil desculpas pelo atraso na postagem. meu plano era ter atualizado na quinta passada, mas peguei uma virose super forte e ainda estou de cama, hoje amanheci melhorzinha e consegui escrever apesar das dores. Quer dizer que ambos ficaram abaladinhos um com o outro mas ninguem quer dar o braço a torcer né? goxto hahahah muito obrigada pelas reviews! fiquei feliz demais com a recepção que a história teve! juro a vocês que o plano é postar com muito mais frequência, basta minha saúde + vida acadêmica permitir. vejo vocÊs em breve!**


End file.
